cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
James/Bio
James "UberHaxorNova" Wilson 'is one half of the Cow Chop duo, along with Aleks. James has gained a load of YouTube success from his rage and gaming videos. He currently has over 3 million subscribers on his main channel. James is known for his temper and rather inappropriate gags. 'History Before beginning his YouTube career, James worked at a Twizlers factory while dingived with his mother and dogs in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Early Youtube career ''' James created his Youtube channel on April 4th, 2008. At the time he uploaded machinima and let's play videos. As time went on, James began to primarily produce let's play-style content. During this era he was hing lived with his mother and dogs in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. James created videos for Machinima Respawn shortly after the channel's launch. '''As a Creature In 2010 James officially joined the Creatures, a group he has a long history with and gained most of his fame on YouTube with. He got to know the Creatures when one of James' series, a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, eventually evolved into a multiplayer series featuring Sp00nerism. Following this series, James and Sp00n came to create several multiplayer series together. It was during this time that James also came to make videos with other Machinima members, some of whom were part of the Creatures. James was eventually inducted into the Creatures, and became a regular guest on Creature Talk. James' videos used to have an intro, in which his creature (a Pyjak from Mass Effect 2) walked across his YouTube name and then it pooped on it, but more recently, he has simply been using artwork or 'title cards' also called thumbnails. One of his most successful series was about Happy Wheels, which was still well demanded months after 'ending' the series (James simply stopped uploading it). The series became so popular that the creator (Jim Bonacci aka. "ImAngryMan") of the game itself tried to contact James. However, many of James' fans would mark Bonacci's comment on his video as spam, which drove him to upload a rage video once he found out about the comment later on. Bonacci contacted James again later to let him voice his own character in the game (Pogostick Man). It was also during this time that the Creatures played Terraria together with the Yogscast for Christmas. He officially left the Creatures on April 30th 2016, after six years of being a Creature, due to drastic differences in creative ideas with the management and to focus on Cow Chop, which has no relation at all to the Creatures. He was the Creatures most subscribed channel. After Aleks and James left, together with other Creatures like DexterManning leaving, the Creatures unfortunately suffered a huge drop in the subscriber count. Launching Cow Chop, leaving The Creatures James began appearing in videos uploaded to Cow Chop in early April, 2016, and appeared in regularly uploaded co-op let's plays with Aleks starting on April 15th. On April 28th, one day after the upload of a video showing the Cow Chop set being moved out from the Creature office, James and Aleks announced on a Q&A livestream that they, as well as Joe and Aron, had left The Creatures two months prior. YouTube Channels Uberhaxornova (June 2008-Ongoing) Ongoing series: *SUPER MARIO MAKER *Until/Til I Rage *THE CULLING Highlights *THE HAT Random Gameplay Recurring Series: *Animated Classics *Bark Box *Fallout 4 *Telltales' The Walking Dead *Counter-Strike GO Highlights *Grand Theft Auto 5 NovaPipebomb (October 2011-December 2014) Series: *WWE 12 : Road To Wrestlemania - Villain Story Sheamus (November 23, 2011-December 2011) *Smackdown: Here Comes The Pain (October 28, 2011-November 7, 2011) *WWE 12 : Road To Wrestlemania - Outsider Story Triple H (December 15, 2011-October 29, 2012) *WWE 13: Attitude Era Mode On nah fam LEGEND (October 30, 2012-January 20, 2013) *WWE2K15 Showcase John Cena vs CM Punk (November 18-December 27, 2014) One off videos: *Day Of Reckoning 2 (October 7, 2011) *WWE 13 : My First Match (October 30, 2012) * * Gallery See James/Gallery Nova.png james pink hair.png|James Hair Dyed Pink 6ffe08cfc86eb88174a2cf9a5f5a26c6.jpg AHNova.jpg|James wearing Creature and RT merch 12345.jpg e5a11b497d97cce1cd28f3b2b3e020b3.jpg tumblr_inline_msjiodoAVB1qz4rgp.jpg fluffynova.PNG novaandimmortalcookiepoop.PNG novafortune.PNG mark walburger.PNG fbomb.PNG Category:Bio